S'il en est digne
by LonelyD
Summary: Loki se voit confier une mission par son père qui le liera à jamais à son frère, Thor. / Pré-Thor.


Fandom: Thor.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel et la création de Stan Lee, Larry Lieber et Jack Kirby, les films sont de Kenneth Branagh et d'Alan Taylor.

Pairing: Aucun.

Rating: K+.

Genre: Family/Angst.

Note: Le texte est vieux, il a bien deux ou trois ans. J'ai du le dépoussiérer, il est donc possible que certains passages dénotent avec l'ensemble du texte. J'avais l'intention de réécrire la conception de Mjölnir en y intégrant la relation fraternelle entre Thor et Loki. Il diverge donc des films sur plusieurs points : ce n'est pas Odin qui décide que le marteau appartiendra à quiconque en est digne, Thor s'approprie plus tôt le marteau qui ne lui est pas retiré tout de suite par son père. Ce texte dort depuis trop longtemps dans mes fichiers, je préfère vous le laisser et me dire que quelques-uns d'entre vous vont passer un bon moment à le lire, _bonne lecture_.

PS : la relecture a été laborieuse et malgré tout le temps que j'ai passé dessus il est possible que toutes les erreurs n'aient pu être éradiquées. N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

* * *

Il y avait une forêt derrière le palais. De grands pins s'élevaient dans les cieux et à l'abri des regards s'écoulait en légers clapotis une petite rivière au milieu de la clairière. Lorsque le vent soufflait entre les branchages, les feuilles sifflaient.

Loki ne s'était jamais senti plus au calme qu'allongé dans l'herbe fraîche, ses pieds nus trempés dans la lie du ruisseau. La seule lumière éclairant son visage le fit sourire. Il repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux noirs qui lui barraient la vue. Les rayons réchauffèrent ses paupières et des empreintes rouges, roses et bleues emplirent son regard. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, des points jaunes dansaient au milieu des feuillages verts. Le soleil était à son zénith.

Il avait passé toute la matinée à se prélasser au bord de l'eau, ses manuscrits défilant entre ses doigts, après avoir faussé compagnie à l'un de ses précepteurs. Il avait pu esquiver l'un des entraînements à l'épée qu'il subissait chaque jour depuis qu'il était assez âgé pour tenir un bâton entre les mains. Il avait autre chose à faire que s'extasier devant les prouesses de son frère au maniement d'un manche autre que celui qu'il avait entre les jambes. Il fit la grimace. Même ici la pensée de Thor le poursuivait.

Loki se redressa et s'étira langoureusement, jusqu'au bout de ses orteils qui craquèrent dans l'eau. Il tenta un sort pour sécher sa peau nue. Il se concentra quelques secondes et marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles entre ses dents. Un voile bleu, qui naquit au bout de ses doigts, alla recouvrir ses pieds. Un souffle froid le fit frémir, mais il sourit presque aussitôt. Son sort était parfaitement exécuté. Loki enfila les bottes qu'il avait nonchalamment jetées au bord d'un rocher, glissa ses affaires dans une sacoche et quitta son havre de paix.

Sur le chemin du retour, son sourire se fana. Il serra plus fort la sacoche qui se balançait à sa hanche. Il ne pourrait s'évader l'après-midi. Il n'aurait d'autres choix que de suivre les cours qui lui seraient dispensés, seul en tête à tête avec son enseignant.

Il ajusta le capuchon sur sa tête en approchant de l'enceinte du palais. Quand il escalada la façade de la forteresse qui donnait sur les jardins, il jeta son regard acéré sur les alentours. Il se montrait toujours très vigilant au moment de quitter le palais, encore plus en rentrant. Il avait jusqu'à présent réussi à cacher l'endroit où il s'échappait. Il aurait été stupide de se faire attraper désormais alors que son absence ne s'était jamais faite remarquer.

Aucun des gardes de son père n'était à l'horizon, ni près des bosquets de fleurs, ni entre les allées, et la porte arrière du palais était fermée. Il guetta les fenêtres une à une. À l'un des balcons voletaient des rideaux violets. Les portes grandes ouvertes laissaient apparaître une silhouette drapée dans des damassés d'or et d'argent. Une couronne flamboyante ornant sa chevelure dorée, sa mère rivait ses yeux perçants sur la masse noire qu'il formait sur les hauteurs des remparts. Loki ne douta pas une seule seconde que Frigga l'avait attendu.

Il se laissa tomber au bas du mur et étouffa un grognement en s'écrasant. Il épousseta son manteau noir en se relevant et pénétra dans le palais.

Il croisa bon nombre des serviteurs de son père, quelques conseillers et guerriers qui le saluèrent d'une révérence. En route il retira son manteau qu'il fourra au fond de sa sacoche. Souhaitant faire un détour par sa chambre pour l'y déposer avant de rejoindre la salle à manger, il percuta, au détour d'un couloir, une masse énorme. Il manqua de se ratatiner, mais fut rattrapé à temps par une solide poigne. Un joyeux rire que d'aucun aurait qualifié de communicatif s'échappa de l'épaisse bouche de son sauveur.

 _ _Thor__ , comprit-il avant de pester.

Il leva les yeux sur son frère qui lui sourit de toutes ses dent.

 _ _Il peut avoir l'air d'un véritable benêt quand il s'en donne la peine__ , pensa-t-il, tout en gardant ses remarques pour lui.

Thor le remit sur pied en une seule levée et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, comme pour montrer à tout à chacun la taille que prenait ses muscles une fois contractés.

Depuis ces derniers mois, Thor avait presque doublé le volume de sa carrure. Loki devait le reconnaître, son frère avait toujours été un peu plus charpenté que lui, mais il s'était tristement rendu compte qu'il passait maintenant pour un véritable gringalet à son côté – __presque chétif__. Chaque année, Thor, le petit prince doré, devenait plus beau. Il arrivait même à Loki de perdre son regard dans l'or de ses cheveux, dans le ciel orageux de ses yeux et, __vraiment__ , ça n'aurait rien eu de désagréable si lui ne pâlissait pas de jour en jour. La jalousie comprimait parfois si fort son estomac. Loki aurait juré que sa chevelure s'assombrissait.

Loki roula des yeux et s'enfonça dans le couloir, Thor sur ses talons, la bouche entrouverte comme s'il essayait de parler, sans trop savoir comment remettre les mots en place.

 _ _Les muscles empiètent sur tes neurones, Thor.__

Il ricana, mais se tut immédiatement lorsque Thor daigna enfin cracher le morceau.

– Tu n'étais pas là aujourd'hui, tu as _e_ _ _ncore__ _loupé les entraînements_.

– Je te remercie. Je ne pensais même pas que tu le remarquerais.

– Je le vois __toujours__ , s'exclama Thor en prenant soin d'articuler le dernier mot.

Il bloqua la porte de la chambre de Loki pour l'empêcher d'entrer.

Ses lèvres tremblaient, s'ouvraient et se refermaient frénétiquement. Thor brûlait d'envie de lui révéler quelque chose, peut-être même de lui demander quelque chose. Loki aurait pu s'amuser à le faire languir, évitant au possible le sujet, lui coupant sans arrêt la parole, il l'avait déjà fait, mais épargna de longues minutes de torture à un cerveau sans doute déjà mis à rudes épreuves plus tôt ce matin.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Loki de ce ton exaspéré qu'il savait être compris par Thor.

Ça avait le don de lui délier automatiquement la langue, comme si Thor craignait que, de toute façon, Loki pourrait lire dans ses pensées.

Thor se ressaisit et agrippa son poignet, ce qui fit sursauter Loki, surpris par ce geste.

– Tu as même loupé des cours, fit-il observer.

– Ce n'est pas nouveau. Tu le fais, toi aussi, rappela Loki en s'arrachant de la poigne de son frère.

– Oui, mais seulement avec toi. En plus, tu ne le faisais pas aussi souvent, avant.

– Je n'ai plus envie de me coltiner les mêmes vieux croûtons qui radotent ce qu'ils ont appris de leurs prédécesseurs il y a des années, sans jamais actualiser leurs connaissances.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais quand tu n'es pas là ?

Loki laissa échapper un petit rire et cette fois-ci força la porte, plus désireux que jamais de fausser compagnie à son frère. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire ce qu'il faisait, encore moins où il allait. C'était son endroit, son moment de tranquillité, loin des responsabilités d'Asgard et des regards de plus en plus curieux qui le toisaient.

Il grandissait, avec ses pouvoirs et ses dons. Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne, Loki était amené à devenir le dieu du mensonge et de la malice, un dieu farceur et rusé qui s'attirerait les foudres de ses pairs.

 _ _C'est déjà fait.__

Loin du palais, il trouvait le silence et la solitude qui ne lui étaient plus permis.

Après un regard meurtrier vers Thor, son frère aîné le laissa entrer, mais pénétra lui aussi dans la pièce. Un instant il parut obnubilé par les livres, les fioles, les artefacts magiques qui s'amoncelaient sur les nombreuses étagères de la pièce. Il s'approcha d'une des planches recouvertes de potions. Loki se racla la gorge en rangeant ses manuscrits et rappela Thor à la réalité :

– Ce que je fais quand je ne suis pas là ne regarde que moi. Tu n'es pas à t'inquiéter, ni à t'en mêler.

Thor parut désappointé, mais n'insista pas. Ils sortirent l'un après l'autre de la chambre et rejoignirent la table où leurs parents étaient déjà installés, l'un à côté de l'autre. Loki, comme à son habitude s'assit à côté de Thor. Frigga n'évoqua pas une seule fois ce qu'elle avait vu l'après-midi même, Odin ne parla pas des absences de Loki durant ses cours. Les sanctions tomberaient plus tard. Dans la soirée, Odin l'inviterait dans la salle du trône et lui ferait la morale, pour la forme. Il jetterait ensuite un regard déçu sur lui, puis lui confierait une tâche en rapport avec ce que Loki aurait dû apprendre pendant ses cours manqués et quand Loki l'aurait accomplie haut la main, Odin se contenterait d'un hochement de tête.

Le repas achevé, Thor et Loki furent congédiés. Thor entraîna Loki sur le terrain d'entraînement où il lui balança une épée en bois dans les mains. Loki soupira, mais accéda tout de même à la requête de son frère. Aussi difficile qu'il soit de l'admettre, il pouvait parfois lui être difficile de refuser quelque chose à Thor.

– Viens donc te battre que je t'enseigne la nouvelle botte que j'ai apprise ce matin.

Thor se mit en position, prêt à parer n'importe quelle attaque. Ce n'était habituellement pas Loki qui chargeait le premier, il laissait toujours la primeur à son aîné, pour mieux évaluer ses gestes et ses déplacements, essayer de prévoir ses coups et les éviter. Il était un maître dans l'art de l'esquive. __L'art des couards__ , entendit-il pouffer dans sa tête la voix familière d'un des compagnons de Thor. Il n'avait pourtant rien d'un lâche. Cette remarque fit bouillir en lui de vieux ressentiments qu'il s'efforça de diriger à la pointe de son arme.

Loki se lança sur Thor, son épée brandie dans les airs et asséna coup sur coup. Son frère les para les uns après les autres, sans paraître déstabilisé un seul instant. Loki persévéra et tenta une attaque sur le flanc fragile de Thor. Il toucha sa cible et un regain d'assurance s'empara de lui. Toujours plus rapide, il donna du fil à retordre à Thor qui se vit obligé de reculer, toujours plus proche du mur. Si Loki parvenait à le coincer, s'il y parvenait, la partie serait gagnée.

Il vit la brèche qui lui permettrait peut-être la victoire. Thor avait attendu un peu trop longtemps avant de replacer sa garde et laissait nue toute une partie de son torse. Loki donna une estocade puissante en direction de l'épaule de son frère, mais au dernier moment celui-ci s'écarta et tourbillonna autour de lui. Loki perdit l'équilibre et alla s'écraser la tête dans le sable, son épée trois mètres plus loin. Il sentit le lourd poids du pied de son frère qui appuyait sur ses vertèbres. Quand il tourna la tête, Thor le regardait avec un sourire victorieux, comme s'il avait terrassé l'un de ses ennemis.

 _ _C'est stupide de penser ça__ , se reprit-il.

Il se glissa sur le dos et allongé sur le sol reprit son souffle. Thor lui tendit une main secoureuse qu'il prit volontiers.

– Je ne m'y attendais pas, avoua Loki, déçu de s'être fait avoir si facilement.

– J'ai appris un peu en ton absence. Replace-toi, lui intima Thor en lui rendant son arme en bois. Je vais t'apprendre et la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui me retrouverai la tête dans le sable.

Loki s'exécuta et reproduit avec minutie les mouvements que lui enseigna son frère. Quelques tentatives plus tard, il parvint à réitérer à l'identique les coups. Le plaisir qu'il éprouva n'en fut que plus fort lorsqu'il remarqua le sourire de Thor.

Ils s'entraînèrent jusqu'à la fin de la journée et ne s'écroulèrent sur le sable, épuisés, qu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Comme prévu, Odin avait demandé à Loki de le suivre après le dîner. Thor lui avait lancé un regard triste, mais qui se voulait tout de même encourageant. Frigga s'était contentée de hocher la tête. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires quand Loki s'adressait à sa mère. Le regard dur et à la fois serein qu'elle lui adressa convainquit Loki de lui donner l'explication qu'il lui devait plus tard.

Loki, qui peinait à suivre le pas d'Odin, s'arrêta net devant l'entrée de la salle du trône qu'ils venaient de passer. Les portes dorées s'ouvraient sur l'immense siège royal qui dirigeait l'ensemble des mondes. La lumière de la lune l'éclairait d'une vive lueur argentée. Le trône sembla lui faire de l'œil pendant un instant. Il l'appelait comme pour lui rappeler quelle aurait pu être sa place si ... si, il n'aurait pas su dire. Si son père n'avait pas préféré Thor.

 _ _Si j'avais été un peu plus comme Thor.__

Mais ruminer sur ce qui il était devenu – qui il était amené à devenir – ne le mènerait à rien pour le moment.

Il chassa ces pensées, arracha son regard du trône pour suivre Odin qui venait de disparaître au bout d'un couloir. Il pressa le pas et le retrouva accoudé à l'un des balcons. Odin ne lui adressa pas un regard, mais lui annonça qu'il mettait fin à l'enseignement de ses précepteurs.

Il n'y eut aucune punition ce soir-là, rien qu'une promesse et une parole de confiance.

 **...**

Loki regagna à grandes enjambées sa chambre. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, il entendit un murmure. Dans la pénombre, il chercha une silhouette du regard. Thor sortit d'une enclave et se dévoila à lui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? rouspéta Loki. Tu devrais dormir.

Thor ne lui répondit pas. À la place, il se glissa jusqu'à l'entrée de la chambre et poussa Loki à l'intérieur.

La lune entrant par les grandes fenêtres atténuait l'obscurité. Loki aperçut Thor accoudé à la porte, comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Il souffla et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

– Alors ? Cette punition ?

La tâche que lui avait confiée Odin lui avait coupé le souffle. Il en aurait presque perdu sa langue. Il avait bredouillé quelques sons inaudibles avant de pouvoir poser une seule question. Lui qui avait toujours protesté devant le favoritisme plus que flagrant d'Odin pour Thor et le peu de confiance qui lui était accordé, venait de voir exhausser l'un de ses plus grands souhaits. Pourtant, une boule restait coincée dans sa gorge. Les responsabilités qui venaient de lui être confiées étaient au-delà de ses espérances. Odin ne faisait confiance qu'à lui, son fils cadet, sans expérience, sans réelle pratique, pour ce travail. Mais il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Ses épaules lui firent l'effet d'être trop fragiles pour le poids qu'on intimait qu'elles portent. Loki les sentait prêtes à craquer à tout instant et il n'avait pas même commencé sa tâche. Que se passerait-il s'il ne réussissait pas ? Pire, que se passerait-il si son travail n'était pas à la hauteur des attentes qu'Odin avait reposées sur lui ?

Il tourna le dos à son frère et se recroquevilla sur lui-même sans dire un mot. Il sentit Thor s'écraser sur son lit et sa main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se voulait réconfortante, mais Loki n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Il devrait surmonter cette épreuve seul.

– Qu'est-ce que Père t'a dit ?

– Ça ne te regarde pas.

Loki donna un coup d'épaule à son frère pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était vraiment pas le bienvenu.

– Mais –

– Ça ne te regarde pas, coupa Loki.

Thor se leva. Le matelas reprit sa forme initiale et des pas résonnèrent dans la chambre silencieuse.

– Je ne vais insister plus longtemps, déclara-t-il. Nous nous verrons demain lors de nos cours.

– Père a annulé les cours, lâcha Loki presque à contre-cœur.

Il déglutit et sur qu'il ne parviendrait à tenir plus longtemps sa langue. Il en avait déjà trop dit pour reculer.

– Odin m'a confié une tâche que je dois accomplir seul, sans l'aide de personne. Ni la tienne, ni celle de Mère, ni personne d'autre. Il me croit capable de la mener à bien. Il me fait confiance.

Même dans le noir, dos à lui, Loki voyait le sourire victorieux de Thor.

– Il a eu raison, approuva Thor. Je sais que tu ne le décevras pas. Bonne nuit, mon frère.

La porte se referma derrière lui.

Soulagé de n'avoir eu à argumenter plus longtemps après une journée éprouvante, Loki s'endormit presque aussitôt.

 **...**

Le sorcier se leva sans trop de difficulté et se prépara avant de se rendre aux entraînements qui se dérouleraient le matin même. Odin lui avait fait promettre d'y assister. Si les enseignements sur l'histoire et la sorcellerie lui passaient par-dessus la tête, Loki ne pouvait pas se soustraire à tous les cours qu'on lui dispensait. L'apprentissage du maniement d'une épée, d'un arc ou bien d'une hache constituait un passage obligé pour tout prince digne de ce nom. Il devait acquérir les qualités d'un bon diplomate, d'un bon administrateur, mais aussi les compétences d'un bon guerrier pour un jour pouvoir être capable de gouverner – si seulement on lui laisserait la possibilité de gouverner.

Quand il atteignit la cour, il constata qu'il était le dernier arrivé et que l'entraînement avait déjà commencé. Le maître d'armes fronça les sourcils, mais ne lui fit aucune remarque. Il se contenta de lui demander de faire équipe avec Sif qui fut ravie de laisser le pauvre homme de bois qu'elle torturait en le voyant s'approcher. Loki attrapa une lance de bois, son arme favorite. Elle lui permettait à la fois de frapper fort et de bouger rapidement tout en restant à portée raisonnable de la lame de son ennemi. Sif s'était elle aussi munie d'une lance ce jour-là.

Ils firent claquer le bois durant plusieurs minutes, se tournant autour, cherchant indéfiniment une faille, mais à chaque coup que Loki frappait, Sif le parait et vice-versa. Au début, Loki s'était senti un peu offensé que le maître d'armes lui fasse toujours faire équipe avec la guerrière, mais après s'être fait botter les fesses une bonne dizaine de fois, il avait fini par changer d'avis et remerciait, au fond de lui, leur professeur de lui avoir assigné Sif pour adversaire. La plupart des autres garçons qui s'entraînaient n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de la jeune guerrière. Loki était désormais prêt à parier que personne ne se souviendrait de Torstein, la petite brute qui s'amusait à se moquer de lui, d'Olof et d'Arne qui dépréciaient toujours ses capacités, mais que le nom de Sif, la guerrière au bouclier, serait chanté pour les siècles.

Une estocade manqua de frapper la tempe de Loki qui l'arrêta juste à temps. Il souffla en louchant sur le bois qui avait manqué de l'assommer et repoussa la lance de son adversaire.

Sif parut soulagée, mais laissa échapper :

– Réveille-toi ! Tu dors ce matin !

Elle repartit aussitôt à la charge, plus fort et plus rapide cette fois-ci. Elle enchaîna les coups avec une agilité et une vitesse que Loki peina à suivre. Ses parades repoussaient toujours Sif, mais la guerrière revenait toujours à son encontre, faisant tourner sa lance autour de lui, tentant de le frapper au torse, aux bras, aux jambes. Loki parvint à bloquer ses attaques, mais il sentait la victoire lui échapper à chaque coup qu'elle portait. Il contra son adversaire en bloquant sa hampe. La surprise qui se lut sur les traits contractés de Sif lui permit de tourner la situation à son avantage. Il en profita pour lancer quelques attaques, mais sa joie ne fut que de courte durée. Sif, furieuse de s'être fait avoir, poussa un cri et redoubla d'efforts pour l'envoyer valdinguer.

Leurs deux armes se choquèrent une dernière fois et s'ensuivit une épreuve de force. Loki surpassa Sif qui finit par reculer, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la faire tomber, un choc violent frappa sa hanche et le vide s'ouvrit devant lui. Il s'écrasa la tête la première dans la poussière. Quand il se retourna, il put voir Sif, débout, sa lance à la main, le toisant avec une lueur victorieuse dans le regard.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Loki remarqua que tout le monde les observait. Trop concentré sur la victoire qui lui tendait les bras, il n'avait même pas prêté attention à son environnement. Tous les élèves avaient stoppé leur entraînement et les entouraient. Même le maître d'armes avait rivé ses yeux scrutateurs sur eux.

Un long silence s'attarda sur la cour et les regards ne cessaient de le juger. Sif sembla sentir son malaise car elle lui tendit la main. Un rire éclata alors dans la foule, suivit d'une hilarité générale. Loki ne parvint pas à identifier qui avait ri le premier, mais Thor riait lui aussi. Il n'y avait que Sif et le maître d'armes pour être restés impassibles.

La tête de Loki se mit à tourner et son estomac commença à se soulever. Il se leva en vitesse, repoussant la main qui lui était toujours tendue et quitta précipitamment la cour.

Il n'entendit que les protestations de Sif :

– C'est malin ! Il est parti maintenant !

Loki se précipita dans sa chambre. Il affronta ses vêtements récalcitrants qu'il balança dans un coin de la pièce et ses bottes qui l'emprisonnaient. Il passa une tunique propre et fonça sur son sac où il fourra ses manuscrits. Au moment de s'éclipser, il remarqua une enveloppe posée sur son lit. Ne pouvant résister à la curiosité, il prit sur lui et alla l'ouvrir. Il reconnut l'écriture sûre d'Odin.

 _ _Loki,__

 _ _Rejoins-moi dans les forges d'Asgard au plus vite. J'aimerais te Le faire découvrir et te Le confier avant que tu puisses accomplir ta tâche.__

 _ _Odin, Père de Toute Chose, Roi d'Asgard et Seigneur des Neuf Royaumes__

Il quitta rapidement sa chambre et prit la direction des forges. Il fonça dans les couloirs, évita les plus fréquentés, sortit dans les cours et se précipita vers les forges situées non loin du cours d'entraînement. Il passa devant pour ne voir qu'un terrain sableux déserté et souffla. Il aurait eu grand mal à expliquer à Thor et ses compagnons où il se rendait – et surtout, avec qui et pourquoi. Il parvint heureusement à bon port sans être remarqué.

Son père se tenait devant devant les épaisses portes métalliques qui gardaient les imposantes forges d'Asgard. Là étaient conçues et coulées les armes des plus grands guerriers et des dieux eux-mêmes : Gungnir(1), l'impitoyable lance d'Odin, l'épée combattante de Freyr, les arcs des dieux et même sa propre lance.

D'un coup d'œil Loki put dire que les forgerons s'affairaient dur. La fumée s'échappait en grosses volutes au-dessus de la cheminée et le bruit du choc fer contre fer faisait trembler les murs de pierre.

Odin ouvrit la porte et s'échappa une chaleur étouffante. Loki hésita un instant à suivre Thor à l'intérieur, mais finit par faire un pas et s'engouffra dans la semi-obscurité. Seule le brasier de la cheminée éclairait l'intérieur de la forge. Sur une enclume, frappait l'un des Nains forgerons une massue probablement destinée aux guerriers d'Odin. Il stoppa net son travail et se retourna vers le Père de toute chose :

– Mes frères et moi avons terminé Sa conception.

– Apportez- _Le_ , ordonna Odin.

Le Nain disparut derrière une porte fermée à gros verrous – sans doute également protégée par des sorts – et ne reparut que plusieurs minutes plus tard en compagnie de ses frères et d'un imposant marteau dont l'acier se mit à briller.

Loki crut que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher.

Il connaissait l'histoire de sa fabrication, comme n'importe qui ayant vécu sur Asgard. Bien avant sa naissance, le Père de toute chose avait eu besoin d'une arme si puissante qu'elle puisse terrasser tous les ennemis d'Asgard d'un seul coup et pour cela il avait fait appel aux meilleurs forgerons par delà les Neufs Royaumes. Une arme si puissante ne pouvant être forgée dans un matériel ordinaire, il avait fallu la sculpter dans le cœur d'une étoile morte. Une arme si puissante ne pouvant être forgée dans une forge ordinaire, le cosmos lui-même avait servi d'atelier. Une arme si puissante ne pouvant être contenue, une fois achevée, avait bien failli détruire la Terre(2).

Des années Odin s'en était servi durant des années pour affronter ses adversaires. Jamais il n'avait échoué. Le pouvoir de Mjölnir était immense et un jour – _bientôt_ – il appartiendrait à Thor.

Les trois frères vinrent le leur présenter. Loki vit les dessins qui ornaient la masse et le filigrane d'or qui s'enroulait autour du manche, épais bien qu'un peu trop court à son goût.

Sans même le toucher, il pouvait sentir la puissante magie qui en émanait, une puissance qu'il n'avait jusque là encore jamais rencontrée. Une brûlante envie de l'effleurer le démangea, des pieds à la tête. Il approcha lentement sa main jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'acier, mais Odin l'arrêta, retint son bras d'une forte poigne.

– Tu ne peux toucher le marteau sans protection. Il te faudra le manipuler avec précaution et tu ne pourras le faire qu'avec l'aide de Járngreipr(3), ajouta Odin.

Il désigna deux énormes gants de fer que l'un des frères portait. Au premier abord, ils paraissaient tout à fait ordinaires, mais lorsque le Nain posa le marteau à terre et lui tendit Járngreipr, le sorcier en Loki put identifier de nombreuses sorcelleries anciennes qui avaient existé bien avant même qu'Odin ne se soit assis sur le trône d'Asgard.

– Ils sont _nécessaires_ à l'utilisation du marteau.

– Je ne comprends pas, avoua Loki.

Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces gants. Si son père les avait un jour utilisés lors de l'une de ses batailles pour brandir le marteau, aucune archive n'avait trouvé bon de le mentionner.

– Vous n'avez pourtant jamais eu besoin de porter ces gants pour vous en servir, fit-il remarquer.

– C'est vrai, approuva son père, mais la magie qu'il renfermait autrefois était bien différente. Vois-tu, comme l'étoile dans laquelle il a été forgé, le marteau est instable et depuis des siècles, il n'a plus été utilisé. Sa puissance s'est accrue et il est devenu dangereux.

– Pourquoi donc décider de l'offrir à Thor ? protesta Loki.

 _Thor est suffisamment dangereux avec ses poings_ , pensa-t-il, mais il préféra ne rien ajouter devant son père. Odin était déjà bien conscient des différents qui pouvaient exister entre ses deux fils, particulièrement en ce qui concernait la manière de gérer les affaires du royaume.

– Je ne compte pas lui offrir, expliqua Odin. Du moins, pas en l'état actuel. Thor ne peut avoir en sa possession une arme si puissante si elle n'est pas munie d'une quelconque sécurité.

 _Père ne lui fait pas totalement confiance._

Cette pensée le réconforta.

– C'est pour cela que tu as un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire, Loki, poursuivit Odin. Il faut que le marteau redevienne stable, que sa puissance soit contenue et, une fois cette opération terminée, qu'il ne puisse être remis entre toutes les mains. Quand ta tâche sera accomplie Járngreipr devra d'ailleurs être détruit, c'est pourquoi ta mission est capitale.

Loki dévisagea son père et le questionna du regard.

 _Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps, Père ? Pourquoi moi plutôt que n'importe quel autre mage du château, plutôt que Mère ? Surtout pourquoi le destiner à Thor plutôt qu'à moi ?_ Tout un tas de pourquoi dont il n'aurait jamais la réponse et pourtant, c'était lui le sorcier, lui qui avait dédié des journées entières à la pratique magique, non son frère terrassé par l'ennui à peine le mot sort passé les lèvres de ses professeurs. Il refusa de contenir sa jalousie devant pareille injustice.

– Père, c'est une telle responsabilité.

Il ne précisa pourtant guère s'il parlait de la possession de Mjölnir qui reviendrait à Thor ou de sa propre mission.

Mais son père comprit, d'un regard. D'un seul regard, aussi, il lui répondit.

 _Il me fait confiance. Pour la première fois, il me fait réellement confiance._

– Rappelle-toi toujours de ta tâche, Loki.

 **...**

La forêt l'accueillit à bras ouverts, comme si elle l'avait attendu toute la journée. Les oiseaux se mirent à chanter quand il pénétra dans la clairière et les rayons du soleil l'illuminèrent quand il apparut. Un soulagement le prit et une grande partie de la colère qui l'avait habité dans la matinée s'envola. Il déposa son sac près du ruisseau et s'étendit au bord de la rivière.

Après une demi-journée déjà si riche en rebondissements, il avait bien le droit de se reposer.

Il retira ses bottes, remonta le bas de son pantalon pour plonger ses jambes dans l'eau jusqu'à mi-mollet. Le froid prit ses muscles qui se raidirent avant de se détendre une fois le choc de la différence de température passé. Il trempa sa main. Les quelques clapotis qui se firent entendre ne couvrirent pas le craquement d'une branche derrière lui.

Il se retourna, prêt à voir apparaître un daim ou une biche, comme c'était souvent arrivé, mais à la place se dessina une figure humaine. Une chevelure blonde brilla dans la lumière et deux bras comme des gros troncs s'agitèrent dans sa direction. Des yeux bleu orage le dévisagèrent.

 _ _Thor.__

La colère s'empara de Loki. Il sortit de l'eau, enfila ses bottes sans sécher ses pieds. Il ramassa son sac et s'élança en direction de Thor. Arrivé à la hauteur de son frère, il le contourna pour quitter la forêt, l'endroit secret où Thor avait osé le suivre pour gêner sa tranquillité.

La poigne de Thor l'attrapa au vol et le força à lui faire face.

Loki prit son air le plus meurtrier. Il n'avait rien à voir avec les tempêtes et les éclairs, mais il était prêt à parier que c'était tout ce que Thor pouvait voir sortir de son regard. Son frère tenta de poser une main sur son épaule, mais Loki la repoussa immédiatement.

En temps normal, il n'aurait pas apprécié que Thor l'épie et pénètre son sanctuaire. Après ce qui s'était passé ce matin, il n'était même pas question qu'il lui adresse la parole.

Loki gesticula pour se défaire de l'emprise de Thor, mais il ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Plus il forçait, plus Thor serrait ses doigts. Le sorcier n'eut d'autre solution que d'utiliser la manière forte. Il posa sa main sur celle de Thor. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son frère aussi rapidement qu'il s'effaça. Loki lui envoya une décharge qui fit bondir Thor d'un bon mètre et il put repartir.

Une voix désolée l'interpella :

– Ne pars pas ! Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas du rire. C'était stupide et je regrette vraiment de t'avoir blessé. Je t'ai suivi seulement pour te le dire. Je t'ai vu sortir précipitamment de ta chambre et je me suis dit que peut-être ...

– Tu pourrais découvrir où je me cache quand je ne suis pas là. Tu n'es qu'une brute égoïste, lança Loki.

Il ne put s'en empêcher, les mots avaient coulé d'entre ses lèvres avant même qu'il n'ait pu y réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas lui parler. Il ne devait pas lui parler.

Mais Thor trouvait toujours un moyen pour le faire céder.

Il ne parut d'ailleurs pas vexé d'un poil par les paroles qu'il venait de se prendre en pleine figure.

– Je sais, je le suis parfois et je m'en excuse, rajouta Thor qui fit un pas vers lui.

Loki resta planté comme un arbre devant Thor, si bien qu'on aurait pu le confondre au milieu de la forêt.

Son frère fit un pas de plus, puis un autre jusqu'à être suffisamment près pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux.

– Je suis désolé, _vraiment_ désolé, répéta-t-il de nouveau.

Loki desserra les poings et soupira.

Thor obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Cela avait été l'histoire de leur enfance, des cadeaux que la vie lui avait fait sans qu'il n'ait même à les demander, de ceux qu'on lui avait cédé parce qu'il s'était montré obstiné – _insistant_. Il n'y avait rien que Loki ait pu faire pour l'en empêcher.

Pour le moment, il ne dirait rien, ruminerait en silence de s'être vu dérobé son inestimable secret. Il se vengerait plus tard lorsque Thor s'y attendrait le moins.

– Je sais, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il s'éloigna jusqu'au centre de la clairière où il se débarrassa de son sac et de ses chaussures avant d'à nouveau plonger ses pieds dans la rivière.

– Alors c'est ici que tu passes tout ton temps ? demanda Thor.

Loki aurait pu jurer qu'il y avait dans le ton de sa voix une pointe de jalousie.

Son frère se rapprocha et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il retira ses bottes et regarda ses orteils frétiller dans l'eau fraîche, un geste qui parut l'apaiser.

– C'est un endroit où j'aime me retrouver seul avec moi-même, pour réfléchir et étudier, répondit Loki. Ça me permet de mieux me concentrer, ce que j'ai du mal à faire au palais, entouré de précepteurs ou quand tu n'es pas très loin de moi.

Il lut ce qui ressemblait à une pointe de fierté dans le regard de Thor.

– C'est ici que tu étudies alors ?

Son frère désigna du doigt la clairière qu'il scruta.

– C'est bien ça, répondit Loki. Quand je ne suis pas au palais, dans ma chambre, à la bibliothèque ou dans les jardins, c'est ici que je viens. La plupart du temps.

Il était inutile de lui avouer qu'il sortait désormais d'Asgard, grâce à des portes entre les mondes invisibles à l'œil nu. Thor commencerait à questionner, s'inquiéter et même le suspecter. Heimdall, le gardien du Bifrost, se méfiait déjà de lui, depuis qu'il l'avait surpris à vouloir passer le pont sans son autorisation.

Si Thor apprenait qu'il partait à la découverte de territoires sans lui, il serait inconsolable. Mais pire encore, il mettrait au courant leur père, par un moyen ou un autre et Loki n'aurait plus qu'à oublier sa liberté.

– Tant de prudence, tant de manigance pour une simple clairière au milieu des bois. Peut-être pourrais-tu me montrer ce qu'elle t'a permis d'apprendre ? suggéra Thor, un air de défi collé sur sa figure suffisante.

Loki se redressa et ferma les yeux. Il fit abstraction de son frère, entra en lui, fit le vide dans sa tête et ne se focalisa plus que sur son objectif. Les bras tendus de chaque côté de son corps, il ouvrit lentement les mains. Une sensation de chaud envahit ses avant-bras jusqu'à glisser dans ses doigts. Il les sentit se charger. Il expulsa les flux qui l'habitaient et autour de lui, l'air s'électrisa. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Thor pouvait ressentir, si son frère percevait la magie comme lui la percevait.

L'esprit de Loki se déplaça dans chaque parcelle de l'espace autour de lui. Il avançait de molécule en molécule, les transformait, les possédait et finissait par les quitter pour en approcher d'autres toujours plus éloignées de lui-même. Il se sentait éparpillé tout autour, comme si son être tout entier se mêlait à l'air ambiant et s'étendait. Loki se focalisa sur les corps qui jonchaient le sol. Des pierres et des feuilles, des branches recouvraient la clairière, des écorces d'arbres, des pétales de fleurs et des brins d'herbe coupés se mêlaient à y bien regarder et cachés entre deux pierres, presque enfoncés dans la terre, des coquilles de glands, des morceaux de champignons et des petits os se révélèrent à lui. Loki effectua une sèche rotation des poignets. Un instant plus tard décollèrent tous ces éléments.

Le sorcier ouvrit les yeux. Thor et lui nageaient dans une marée verte et brune qui les amusa tous les deux. Une feuille vint s'écraser contre la bouche de Thor qui souffla dessus sans succès, avant de l'évincer d'un revers de la main. Un gland, des bouts de champignons, d'écorces et des pétales se perdirent dans sa chevelure.

Loki étouffa un rire devant l'air blasé de son frère qui bataillait pour les retirer un à un. Il laissa brusquement retomber tous les corps flottant dans la forêt.

– J'ai appris depuis longtemps à faire léviter des objets. En soulever autant demande en revanche un peu plus de concentration.

– Très intéressant, mais quelque chose de moins salissant peut-être ? demanda Thor, les mains toujours empêtrées dans sa chevelure.

– Bien sûr. Ce n'était qu'un petit échauffement. Regarde derrière-toi.

Thor tourna à peine la tête qu'elle reprit sa position initiale. Surpris, il tenta à nouveau de la tourner, mais la même bourrasque vint l'en empêcher. Frustré, il se retourna complètement. Un vain sourire victorieux souleva ses lèvres, pour quelques secondes seulement. Il réalisa sa bourde trop tard et eut droit à deux nouveaux soufflets, un sur chaque joue. Une fine branche d'arbre avait ondulé jusqu'à lui pour le baffer.

– Loki ! protesta-t-il.

Lorsqu'il fit volte-face, Loki, tout sourire, se démultiplia devant ses yeux – il pouvait en compter sept.

Vu les ridules qui se formaient entre ses deux sourcils, l'intense réflexion qui se lisait sur son visage – une qu'il connaissait que trop peu –, Loki en déduisit que son frère était incapable de discerner le vrai du faux.

– Très bien, je l'ai mérité, reconnut Thor en baissant les yeux.

Loki mit fin au sort. Ses clones disparurent un à un et – presque – satisfait il déclara :

– Il est temps de rentrer. J'ai des excuses à faire à quelqu'un.

Ils enfilèrent leurs chaussures, Loki ramassa son sac et ils partirent. Ils marchèrent côte à côte, sans un mot.

Il voyait toujours Thor se tordre de rire, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus drôle au monde que son humiliation, quelque chose qui n'était pas arrivé qu'une fois et qui arriverait encore. C'était courant entre eux. Parfois Loki lançait la première pique, d'autres fois Thor dépréciait son physique, sa manière de tenir une épée ou de parer les coups et il finissait par se moquer, comme si l'existence elle-même de Loki n'était qu'une farce.

Il avalait encore ses excuses, mais les déglutissait de plus en plus souvent.

La distance entre eux ne fut pas suffisante. Il s'écarta un peu plus.

Sif les dévisagea quand elle les vit arriver des jardins d'Asgard. Elle était debout, les bras croisés sur son torse, un arc attaché dans son dos et arborait la moue la plus agacée que Thor et Loki n'aient jamais vu sur ses lèvres.

Elle fronça les sourcils, sans doute de les voir si éloigné.

 _Nos différents ne se règlent plus si facilement_ , pensa Loki en l'apercevant, mais n'en dit rien. Elle aussi garderait ça pour elle – du moins, pour le moment.

– À croire qu'il n'y en a aucun pour rattraper l'autre. J'ai dû terminer l'entraînement avec un garçon qui croyait bon parler pendant qu'on s'entraînait, lança-t-elle en venant à leur encontre.

Elle s'interposa entre les deux frères et prit Loki par un bras, Thor avec l'autre, comme pour les rapprocher.

Ils prirent la direction du palais.

– J'espère que tu lui as réglé son compte, s'assura Thor.

– Il va sans doute longtemps pleurer la dent qu'il a craché, avoua-t-elle.

– Sif ! interpella Loki, la bouche béante entre le choc et l'amusement.

Thor ricana franchement.

– Le pauvre garçon n'en avait pas demandé autant, poursuivit Loki.

– Il n'était pas à ta hauteur, fit-elle remarquer.

Pourtant peu habitué à recevoir des compliments sur ses compétences en combat, moins encore venant de la jeune guerrière, il ricana.

– Tu exagères, lâcha-t-il, sans trop le penser.

– Pas du tout. Pas la moitié de ceux qui s'entraînent avec nous ne t'arrivent à la cheville. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir d'avoir un adversaire comme toi, un _vrai_ adversaire.

Cette fois-ci, Loki ne parvint pas à se cacher derrière une façade prétentieuse et indifférente. Il se mit à rougir comme jamais ça ne lui était arrivé. Les deux guerriers avaient leurs yeux rivés vers lui et lui souriaient.

 _Ils ne se moquent pas, n'est-ce pas ?_

Sif les quitta à la porte du palais, sans attendre de remerciement en retour – elle n'en recevrait pas – et ils continuèrent leur route seul.

Thor se rapprocha de Loki et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais dans la tête de Loki, Sif n'avait pas fait diversion.

– Je te l'ai déjà dit, mon frère. Ne t'occupe pas de ce que les autres peuvent penser de toi.

 _ _Mais que dois-je donc faire de ce que tu penses de moi ?__ _songea_ Loki en jetant un regard vers son frère

Il grimaça un peu et se sentit perdu entre son envie de prendre Thor dans ses bras et celle de frapper l'arrière de son crâne pour être si stupide.

 **...**

Ils passèrent le reste de leur journée en salle des conseils où Odin et les représentants des régions de divers royaumes s'étaient regroupés. La salle était une immense colonne s'élevant sur plusieurs étages où se réverbéraient l'écho des paroles qui se disputaient au bas de la tour. Thor et Loki, assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans un balcon en demi-cercle, ne pouvaient manquer un mot de ce qui se disait, mais de là où ils étaient, Odin, divinités, rois et seigneurs en tout genre n'étaient pas plus grands que le pouce de Thor.

En face d'eux, un jeune homme drapé d'une robe jaune à motif florale parsemée de fils d'or, ses longs cheveux sombres tressés dans son dos, prenait consciencieusement des notes sur un parchemin. D'après Thor, il avait accompagné son père, l'un des plus importants seigneurs en visite ce jour-là. Sa main ne s'arrêtait de parcourir la page que lorsque ses yeux la quittaient – pour lancer un regard à la table au bas de la tour, puis à Thor et Loki.

Les deux frères l'avaient salué avant le début de la réunion, mais le jeune elfe, trop peu bavard, ne leur avait presque pas adressé la parole. Cela avait sans doute vexé ce pauvre Thor qui ne cessait de lui lancer des regards noirs.

Il se pencha à l'oreille de Loki pour lui rappeler une énième fois ô combien il n'aimait pas leur invité :

– Il ne parle pas, il ne rit pas. Je ne l'aime pas.

– Comment peux-tu affirmer une choses pareille ? Tu ne le connais même pas. Tout ça parce qu'il n'a pas aimé ta blague, chuchota Loki.

– Il ne l'a pas comprise, sinon il aurait ri.

– Bien entendu. Parce que Thor Odinson est connu non seulement pour la force de ses bras, mais aussi pour l'hilarité sans pareille que provoque ses plaisanteries, moqua Loki. Un talent que je ne te connaissais pas, mon frère.

– Cesse de me railler et regarde-le plutôt. Il décolle à peine la tête de son parchemin et lorsqu'il le fait c'est pour nous regarder de travers. Il cherche à nous provoquer !

L'elfe leur lança un regard noir à ces mots avant de retourner à ses notes.

– Tu vois ! rajouta Thor.

– Tu parles trop fort, expliqua Loki. Il essaye simplement de s'intéresser à ce que son père fait et aux décisions importantes qui vont directement affecter son royaume. S'il est amené à régner, c'est normal qu'il s'en occupe. N'importe quel souverain en devenir devrait s'intéresser à la politique de son royaume.

Il fixa longuement son frère sans que celui-ci ne se sente visé.

– Suis mon exemple. Ça ne pourra que tu faire du bien.

Thor prit un air offensé quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. L'elfe se tourna sur eux et le silence se fit entendre dans la tour. Loki jeta un coup d'œil au bas du balcon et nota qu'Odin regardait en leur direction.

Ce fut à son tour de lance un regard noir à son frère.

Thor haussa les épaules.

– Le dieu de la farce et de la ruse qui me demande de prendre exemple sur lui, expliqua-t-il. Tu avais raison mon frère. Je suis un mauvais blagueur, si on me compare à toi.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

– Tu ne prends même pas de notes, observa Thor.

– C'est parce que je n'en ai pas besoin, rappela Loki en pointant d'un doigt fin sa tête. Je retiens le plus important. Les notes sont faites pour les imbéciles.

Le jeune homme se retourna une énième fois vers eux. Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de Loki d'être gratifié d'un regard meurtrier.

Loki se pencha vers son frère et murmura :

– Tu as raison, il n'est pas drôle, je ne l'aime pas non plus.

– Tu vois !

– Mais j'ai une idée … qui pourrait peut-être le dérider.

Il dévisagea son frère avec un sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon.

– Si tu tentais de le séduire …

– Non, non, non ! Je ne rentrerai pas dans ton jeu. Je te vois venir à des kilomètres. Je n'ai pas envie de provoquer un incident diplomatique à cause de l'une de tes excellentes idées.

– Calme-toi, mon frère. En plus, tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait y avoir d'incident diplomatique pour si peu. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu as peur de ne pas réussir à le séduire.

– Je n'ai pas peur ! protesta Thor. C'est juste que je sais que je ne suis pas son type.

– Sottises. Tu es exactement son type.

– Comment peux-tu en être certain ?

– Je suis le dieu de la farce et de la ruse, tu l'as dit toi-même. Comment pourrais-je être si rusé et parvenir à tromper si facilement les gens si je ne parvenais pas à les déchiffrer d'un simple coup d'œil ?

Thor prit la remarque pour une provocation et alla s'asseoir à côté de l'elfe. Il fit d'abord mine de s'intéresser aux conversations de plus en plus mouvementées auxquelles son père participait, puis se rapprocha de son voisin pour lui glisser deux mots. L'elfe se montra méfiant et sans que Loki ne puisse cependant lire sur ses lèvres, il vit ses traits se détendre lentement.

Il se délecta du spectacle.

Thor avait raison. Sérieux, Loki pouvait parfois l'être, mais les ruses lui allaient bien mieux. Elles avaient toujours été sa compagne préférée, son principal apparat.

Les voix s'élevèrent et se firent plus fortes dans l'assemblée. Un homme dont la barbe tapissait le pourpoint se leva et manqua de faire valser sa chaise. Un autre au crâne dégarni vêtu d'une longue robe verte en face de lui l'imita. Loki dirigea toute son attention vers le débat houleux sans pour autant parvenir à en déchiffrer le contenu. La langue avec laquelle les deux hommes se hurlaient dessus lui était inconnue. Ceux qui semblaient être leurs ministres intervinrent pour essayer de calmer le jeu. Un rire sarcastique fusa et tous les regards se tournèrent vers un petit homme mince aux cheveux coiffés en pointe qui portait une armure en or blanc finement ouvragée.

Odin restait impassible. Il écoutait les uns et les autres, le regard rivé sur la pile de parchemins que ses conseillers lui avaient glissé entre les doigts avant la séance. Quand le brouhaha fut si fort qu'on ne put même plus discerner la provenance des cris il se leva de son siège. Lentement il se dressa et posa les deux poings sur la table. Le silence s'abattit comme la foudre sur la terre. Ils se tournèrent tous vers le Père de toute chose et bredouillèrent quelques paroles incompréhensibles avant de se rasseoir. Le discours d'Odin fut bref et sans appel. Les protestations des uns ne feraient pas plier les autres. Le roi rendrait une justice égalitaire et raisonnée, loin des fantaisies illuminées des seigneurs qui avaient cru pouvoir jouer de sa pusillanimité.

Odin était un roi parmi les rois, indétrônable et magnifique. Loki en resta bouche bée d'admiration. Quand les paroles se calmèrent il cligna des yeux comme sorti d'un rêve.

Il ne se souvint de la présence de Thor et de l'elfe que lorsqu'il les surprit collés l'un à l'autre. Son frère murmurait à son oreille, ce qui ravissait son interlocuteur rougissant.

Loki pouffa de rire. Il lui était devenu beaucoup trop simple de manipuler Thor.

 **...**

A quelques mètres, derrières les grandes portes en bois, la bibliothèque privée d'Odin conservait des manuscrits rares et fragiles qu'il ne pouvait laisser entre toutes les mains. Loki n'y était entré que quelques fois. Ça lui avait permis de retenir la grande majorité des titres qui pouvaient l'intéresser. L'un d'eux était nécessaire à l'accomplissement de sa mission.

Mais pour pouvoir passer l'entrée sans se faire repérer, il n'avait envisagé que deux solutions, l'une et l'autre tout aussi risquées. Il pouvait neutraliser les gardes et il n'y aurait plus personne pour s'inquiéter de sa présence dans cette partie du palais. Il pouvait aussi prendre l'apparence de son père et personne n'oserait le questionner. À moins que –

– Que manigances-tu là, mon fils ?

Loki, dans l'ombre d'un couloir, sursauta à l'entente de cette voix. Sa mère fit un pas vers lui, mais il ne put apercevoir son visage.

– J'espère que tu ne prépares pas un mauvais coup, mais ça ne ressemble pas à une de tes petites escapades habituelles, dit-elle en un sourire.

Elle s'approcha et jeta à un œil à la porte.

Il était inutile de lui mentir, elle avait compris.

– J'aimerais simplement accéder à ces manuscrits, avoua-t-il.

– Et bien entendu, tu préfères y accéder sans la permission de ton père plutôt que de le lui demander.

– Mère je ...

Elle se mit à ricaner.

– Je n'ai jamais été là, mais si quelqu'un te surprend et préviens ton père, ne compte pas sur moi pour prendre ta défense.

Elle commença à s'éloigner. Loki l'interpella dans un murmure :

– Mère, attendez.

– Tu te demandes pourquoi ton père t'a confié cette mission, à toi et à personne d'autre ?

Il n'avait jamais pu avoir de secret pour sa mère.

– Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois poster la question, Loki. Mais ton père et moi avons confiance en toi, nous savons de quoi tu es capable.

– Ça n'explique pas pourquoi il a préféré me confier cette tâche à moi plutôt qu'à vous, plutôt qu'à tous nos mages.

– Ne penses-tu que, peut-être, Loki, il n'y a personne d'autre que toi-même qui, dans le royaume, puisse le faire ?

Elle disparut comme elle était venue.

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait imaginé cette tâche autrement que comme une punition, parfois comme une mise à l'épreuve. Il ne pouvait imaginer, quand il sentait le tout Asgard le juger, qu'il soit le seul à savoir maîtriser une telle magie.

Alors il découvrit une force en lui qui lui était restée totalement inconnue.

 ** **...****

Thor se leva d'un bond de son siège et renversa sa chaise. Il frappa du poing si fort sur la table que Loki crut qu'elle allait céder. Au loin grondait l'orage qui approchait. Un jour – dans quelques temps à peine – le dieu de la foudre fêterait son anniversaire et recevrait en cadeau une arme que les dieux avaient fait forger pour protéger Asgard, un cadeau d'une valeur inestimable. Il recevrait le marteau Mjölnir qu'on avait fondu dans le cœur d'une étoile. Ses pouvoirs seraient décuplés et l'ire de Thor serait plus destructrice que jamais. Pour le moment, ses colères restaient celles d'un enfant impétueux, ce qu'il avait toujours été.

Loki soupira à côté de lui et approcha lentement sa main de son bras. Ce geste aurait pu le calmer, mais Thor le repoussa vivement et lui lança un regard noir. C'était un ordre. Loki n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir.

Il se tut, mais en son for intérieur bourdonnait tous les reproches qui accablaient Thor d'encore le traiter comme un enfant. Son frère n'était pas plus sage que lui. Odin les avaient tous les deux invités à donner leur avis sur la question. Les défenses d'Asgard importaient autant à Thor qu'à Loki.

Thor fixa Odin qui n'avait pas bougé. Sa poitrine se soulevait à chaque inspiration et ses lèvres tremblaient. Une veine pulsait de plus en plus vite dans son cou, compte à rebours de sa rage dévastatrice.

– Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser impunis Père ! Cela fait des années qu'ils testent votre patience. Ils se terrent dans leurs montagnes de glace et complotent dans votre dos. Vous verrez, viendra un temps où Laufey se relèvera, où il retournera dans sa sombre tanière pour lécher ses blessures comme la bête blessée qu'il est et quand il sera prêt, qu'il aura levé ses armées et mûri sa vengeance, il vous attaquera et vous vous en mordrez les doigts !

Sa haine défoulée, il prit sur lui pour calmer sa respiration, mais le calme d'Odin rendait la tâche difficile.

Loki crut bon d'intervenir. Quoi qu'en pense son frère, il devait donner son avis.

– Thor, ta colère n'y changera rien. Père a raison. Agir pour une poignée de Jotuns affamés, à peine capables de se défendre contre des fermiers, ne nous apportera ni gloire, ni victoire. Leur peuple est déjà au bord du gouffre, ils ne représentent plus aucune menace.

Le ton de sa voix justement calculé, ni trop doux, ni trop ferme, avait déjà fait entendre raison à son frère. Quand Thor fonçait tête baissée, sans réfléchir, risquant sa vie ou la sécurité du royaume, Loki trouvait toujours les mots juste pour calmer les tempêtes qui soulevaient le cœur de son frère.

Thor se tourna lentement vers lui. Ses lèvres ne formaient qu'un trait, frontière infranchissable entre la raison et l'entêtement de Thor et ses yeux deux fentes desquelles transperçaient une lueur que Loki n'avait encore jamais vue.

– Je te remercie pour cette intervention plus qu'utile, mon frère. Réfugierais-tu ta couardise derrière ton ignorance ou l'inverse ? Je prierais Père de faire appel à toi quand nous aurons besoin de bâtir une nouvelle forteresse(4) ou bien lorsque nous aurons besoin de divertissements lors des réceptions. Tes petits tours ferons le plus grand effet auprès de nos amis des neuf royaumes. Pour le moment, retourne donc t'occuper de tes manuscrits et laisse-nous discuter de ce qui ne te concerne pas.

Loki se figea, comme pétrifié par un sort qu'il ne connaissait pas, enserré dans une main de fer qu'il ne voyait pas. La surprise prit le pas sur la douleur qui le transperçait de part en part. Il venait de recevoir un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Une épée s'enfonçait lentement dans son abdomen. Une fine lame trifouillait malicieusement dans ses entrailles.

Il ne trouva les mots pour se défendre. Thor pouvait se montrer blessant à son égard, mais il avait toujours mieux manié la brutalité que les mots. Il parvenait rarement à faire mouche, à découvrir la faille qui, au fond du cœur de Loki, briserait sa coquille et le mettrait à nue. Pour la toute première fois, Loki se vit démuni face à son frère. Plus aucune parole, plus aucun masque ne parviendraient à le protéger.

La plaie ouverte, une pointe s'enfonça de nouveau pour l'ouvrir un peu plus. Thor, sur sa lancée, poursuivit :

– Loki _Silvertongue_ aurait-il perdu sa précieuse langue ?

Le coup le blessa un peu plus et dans un effort désespéré, comme le mourant qui avant d'expier son dernier souffle, exulterait ses dernières volontés, Loki leva les yeux vers son frère. La lueur qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux était toujours là, plus virulente que jamais.

 _ _De la cruauté__ , songea-t-il. __Il n'y a rien d'autre que de la cruauté.__

Cela fendit le cœur de Loki, plus que toute autre parole.

Il baissa les yeux en signe de reddition – __soumission__. Thor ricana et une voix grave tonna derrière eux. Loki en avait presque oublié qu'Odin était dans la même pièce qu'eux.

– Il suffit, Thor. Sors. Il est temps pour toi de te calmer.

De toute sa hauteur le souverain d'Asgard toisait le prince doré dont les lèvres tremblaient dangereusement.

– Mais Père –

– J'ai dit, il suffit. Sors tout de suite. Nous aurons à parler.

Thor lâcha ce qui paraissaient être un grognement et une série de paroles incompréhensibles au milieu desquelles Loki parvint à reconnaître son prénom. Le sorcier sentit le regard de son frère se poser sur lui, puis des bottes claquèrent contre le marbre du sol et une porte se referma dans un grand bruit.

Loki ne releva les yeux que lorsque son père lui ordonna de le faire. Il serrait les dents pour retenir ses larmes de couler, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Odin les voyait briller dans ses prunelles.

– Thor ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, tu sais comment il est quand il s'emporte.

Le tempérament de son frère était connu de tous, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Les ennemis d'Asgard en faisaient le plus souvent les frais, tout ce qui contrevenait à ses idéaux y passaient.

Jamais pourtant Loki n'avait fait l'objet d'une de ses colères.

Frères, ils s'étaient souvent battus aux poings, laissant des bleus sur leurs deux corps, mordus et griffés au point de saigner, insultés avec des jurons qu'ils n'étaient même pas conscients d'avoir dans leur vocabulaire. Ça restait toujours des querelles qu'ils finissaient par effacer par des rires, des confessions ou une escapade hors du palais.

Cette fois-ci c'était différent et Loki n'aurait su dire si cela ne tenait qu'aux douloureuses paroles que Thor lui avait envoyées en pleine face ou à ce qu'il avait lu dans les yeux bleus orageux de son frère. C'était sans doute les deux. Il avait assez souvent dû calmer ses rages, en prenant parfois pour son grade, pour savoir quand Thor était sincère. Il ne pouvait se tromper. Thor avait pensé ses paroles, il les avait mesurées même, comme s'il les avait préparées depuis longtemps, attendant qu'un jour elles explosent.

Il n'avait pas d'excuse, aucune pour ce qu'il avait fait. Son statut ne le plaçait pas au-dessus de tout le monde, il n'avait pas de passe-droit, ni de privilège, du simple fait qu'il soit prince, qui puisse lui permettre de sortir à tort et à travers tout ce qui pouvait passer dans son minuscule crâne. Ses colères, signe de son incapacité à garder le contrôle sur lui, n'étaient qu'une preuve de plus que Thor pouvait se montrer dangereux, bien plus dangereux que n'importe quel ennemi d'Asgard, lorsque quelque chose lui déplaisait.

Loki fixa son père dans les yeux, pas seulement pour lui faire ressentir toute sa colère, aussi pour lui dévoiler toute sa sincérité. Il lui ouvrait une porte, celle qui menait à son âme et à son cœur, un passage qui restait presque toujours clos au monde extérieur. Odin n'y avait encore jamais accédé. Frigga avait eu le primeur, Thor avait suivi.

– Ce n'est pas une excuse, cracha Loki.

– Il n'avait pas à parler ainsi. Je le punirai pour son comportement, décida Odin en posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante bien qu'un peu trop ferme sur son épaule comme pour sceller cette promesse.

– Pour quel motif le punir ? Il n'a fait que dire tout ce que tout Asgard et les neuf royaumes réunis murmurent à voix basse. Je n'ignore rien de ce que tous pensent de moi et de mes dons. Thor n'a fait que me prouver que lui aussi partageait leurs opinions.

Loki se leva maladroitement et prit la direction de la sortie. Il entendit son père l'appeler, mais personne ne le rattrapa.

Dans les couloirs où s'agitait l'habituelle animation du palais, il marcha avec grande difficulté. Ses jambes pliaient sous chacun de ses pas et il manqua de trébucher au tournant d'un escalier.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il ne prit pas un moment pour réfléchir. Il entraîna avec lui son sac et sa __mission__.

 ** **...****

Les gants froids serraient ses mains comme s'il les avait glissées dans une eau glacée. Les mailles d'acier se mirent à briller à la lumière du soleil qui éclairait la grande salle. Un bref éclair parcourut le ciel au moment où ses mains agrippèrent le manche du marteau.

Le monde autour de lui s'éclaira. Les ombres disparurent et ce fut comme s'il pouvait tout voir autour de lui, tout sentir. Sa propre magie se combina à celle du précieux marteau dans son corps. La foudre l'appelait dans son impétueuse nature et lui promettait de plier à tous ses désirs. Répondre aux menaces qu'il rencontrerait ne lui serait plus d'aucun problème et il balayerait tous les obstacles qui le priveraient de ses plus flamboyants objectifs. Au bout du chemin il crut apercevoir un vaisseau et une couronne qui s'illuminaient de mille feux.

Ce n'était pourtant qu'un rêve que son esprit s'autorisait à monter de toutes pièces. Le marteau n'était qu'un moyen d'y parvenir. Il lui donnait le courage et la force d'affronter ses ennemis. Il n'agirait pas à sa place.

Loki laissa tomber le marteau dans un bruit sourd.

Mjölnir ne lui appartenait pas et ne concrétiserait aucun de ses projets. Thor en serait l'heureux propriétaire.

Ô comme le destin pouvait se montrer injuste. Le marteau ne s'offrait qu'à un bâtisseur, quelqu'un qui construirait de grandes choses, une œuvre qui resterait à jamais gravée dans l'histoire du monde. Le nom de Thor resterait chanté pour des siècles et des siècles et tous se rappelleraient de lui pour sa grandeur et sa puissance. Loki n'aurait sans doute droit qu'à quelques histoires un peu cocasses ou se verrait, au mieux, relayé dans un rôle secondaire. Il ne serait l'acteur d'aucun grand accomplissement. Le message qu'avait fait passer Odin était plus que clair. Thor et Loki avaient beau être frères, liés par le sang et princes de même rangs, l'égalité qui avait pu persister jusqu'alors entre eux venait d'être balayée en un souffle.

Il se rassura en se disant que peut-être il serait associé à la grandeur de Thor car il avait permis de lui offrir tout son pouvoir. Après tout Mjölnir restait entre ses mains et il était celui qui en ferait la possession exclusive de Thor.

 _Thor, un gamin arrogant et incontrôlable._

Loki marmonna entre ses dents. L'injustice était encore plus grande qu'il ne méritait pas d'être mis de côté de la sorte. Thor écoutait son peuple et soulevait les foules, il aidait ceux qui en avaient besoin et protégeait les plus faibles. Mais même si un cœur énorme battait dans sa poitrine, sa colère obscurcissait ses pensées, son ignorance le trahissait et biaisait son jugement. Loki n'avait plus de cesse de compter le nombre de fois où Thor avait provoqué des bagarres avec les invités d'Odin, risquant à tout moment l'incident diplomatique. Il lui arrivait de s'aventurer sur les terres les plus reculées rien que pour dénicher on-ne-savait-trop-quel-monstre sans trop qu'on sache s'il reviendrait vivant. Son irresponsabilité n'avait de limite que sa bêtise. Loki le reprenait à chaque erreur. Les noms, les cultures et us et coutumes échappaient le plus souvent à Thor.

Son jeune âge l'excusait peut-être, encore pour quelques temps, mais Loki n'avait de cesse de craindre que son frère reste à jamais la tête brûlée qu'il avait toujours été. Il remettait parfois en doute ses capacités à gouverner et de combien d'années disposait-il avant d'accéder au trône et de gouverner ? Quelques centaines d'années ? Si les dernières qui avaient précédé n'avaient pas suffi à assagir le prince doré, les prochaines ne seraient peut-être d'aucun secours.

Le choix d'Odin n'était pas certain et l'espoir qu'il se reporte sur lui brûlait toujours au fond de Loki. Après tout, il avait été élevé et éduqué en vue de monter sur ce même trône. Il avait appris qu'un roi devait se montrer juste et ferme, mais aussi réfléchi. Il devait être respecté et savoir respecter les autres. Ordonner n'était pas un privilège, mais un pouvoir qu'il subordonnait à l'écoute.

Plus Thor grandissait, plus Loki doutait que toutes ces qualités résident dans la tête de pioche de son frère. Un bon guerrier ne suffirait pas à faire un bon roi et l'arrogance n'avait pas sa place sous la couronne.

Toutes les possibilités lui semblaient envisageables. Thor avait le temps d'apprendre, mais il pouvait choisir de n'obéir qu'à ses désirs sans se soucier de tous ceux qui l'entourent. Comme il l'avait fait ce jour-là. Comme il l'avait déjà très souvent fait.

Et la tâche de confier l'arme la plus puissante jamais forgée pour les dieux à Thor revenait à Loki.

Il déglutit. Il se convainquit qu'il n'y avait pas que la jalousie qui parlait quand il commença à prononcer quelques formules pour comprendre la magie que renfermait Mjölnir.

 _Rappelle-toi de ta tâche_ , se souvint-il, trop tard.

Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il le faisait pour le bien de tous.

 ** **...****

Accouder à l'un des balcons du palais, il guettait au bas de la cour les petits intrigues qui se jouaient. Derrière un rideau, deux servants s'échangeaient quelques mots discrets et un objet qu'il ne put distinguer de là où il se trouvait. A l'entrée du jardin, un homme donnait des ordres à un garde et ce qui ressemblait à un pot-de-vin. Au bout d'une table, Thor murmurait à l'oreille d'une femme.

Odin avait organisé un énième banquet duquel Loki avait préféré s'éclipser pour pouvoir mieux l'observer. Là où il se trouvait, personne ne pourrait l'atteindre, personne ne pourrait le voir, mais lui en revanche pouvait comprendre les rouages de la soirée, écouter les murmures et les rumeurs qui y circulaient. C'était caché, dans l'ombre qu'il en apprenait le plus sur son entourage.

Mais si obnubilé qu'il était par la fête qui se déroulait dans la cour qu'il n'entendit pas les pas s'approcher derrière lui.

– Je crois te l'avoir assez souvent répété quand tu étais petit : ce n'est pas bien d'espionner les autres.

Loki se retourna, surpris, et vit sa mère s'approcher venir s'installer à côté de lui.

– Mère, je … je … bredouilla-t-il, confus. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

– C'est exactement ce que je crois.

Il baissa les yeux plus parce qu'il s'était fait repéré que parce qu'il regrettait son comportement.

– Inutile de t'excuser, je ne t'en veux pas, avoua sa mère. Je préfère te savoir ici que parmi les invités.

Il n'était pas dans son élément perdu au milieu de la foule. Il lui fallait un peu de recule, un endroit où se dissimuler et paraître inaperçu, où il pourrait analyser, comprendre et manipuler si nécessaire. Le calme, l'ombre offraient le meilleur abri. Il n'avait parfois trouvé de meilleur refuge qu'aux côtés de Thor – là où son ombre, si sombre, pouvait le recouvrir.

– Même si …

Sa mère reprit, fit mine d'hésiter. Loki avait parfaitement compris où elle voulait en venir.

– J'aurais préféré te voir près de ton frère.

Loki lança un regard au bas du balcon, vers Thor, toujours affairé à séduire la jeune femme pendue à son bras à coups de sourires et de grands éclats.

– Bientôt, tout est de ma faute, me direz-vous, lui dit-il, d'un ton monocorde.

 _Je sonne si faux_ , songea-t-il.

Il lui avait toujours été très difficile de mentir à sa mère.

– Je sais qu'il a essayé de te parler, dit-elle.

– Vous en a-t-il parlé ?

– Il n'en a pas eu besoin. Je l'ai compris à la manière dont il tentait de t'adresser, si maladroitement, la parole durant nos repas. Comme il te regarde, aussi. Ça l'attriste.

– Pauvre Thor. Il doit tellement souffrir de mon absence. Là, regardez comme il souffre, cracha-t-il dédaigneux en pointant du doigt son frère.

– Je sais que tu lui en veux.

– J'ai toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir.

– Jamais je n'ai dit le contraire. Ton père le lui a fait comprendre, avant même que l'idée de venir s'excuser ne lui traverse l'esprit. Ton père lui a aussi fait comprendre qu'il ne tolérerait plus de tels emportements.

Loki ricana.

– Et que compte-t-il faire ? Le punir ?

– S'il le faut.

Loki haussa les épaules. Ça n'avait pas d'importance.

– Je pense le laisser cogiter encore quelques jours. Il le mérite bien.

– Personne ne t'a demandé d'accepter ses excuses maintenant, mais n'oublie pas que lui en vouloir ne changera rien à ce qui s'est passé.

Sa mère caressa sa joue affectueuse et lui sourit, bien qu'un peu tristement. Loki ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et rien qu'un moment ne savourer que la caresse de sa mère. Plus rien d'autre n'existait. L'instant d'après, elle avait disparu.

Il fixa à nouveau la cour. Thor avait laissé sa compagne et seule, le regard perdu dans le vague. S'il ne connaissait pas son frère, Loki aurait pu croire que son frère était triste.

Il n'avait aucun intérêt à rester en conflit avec son frère – ça n'effacerait pas ce qui avait été dit. Il en avait à peine plus d'accepter ses excuses. C'était ce qui était attendu de lui.

 ** **...****

La lance qu'il tenait fermement entre ses doigts prolongeait son bras. Il était la pointe qui transpercerait son adversaire, la lame qui le toucherait.

Il la fit tournoyer habilement et sa partenaire effectua une roulade au sol pour l'éviter. Elle se releva un peu sonnée, mais brandit aussitôt qu'elle le put son épée. Sif subissait et encaissait les coups depuis le début de l'entraînement. Elle mangeait le sable et finissait plus souvent à terre que victorieuse. Elle avait semblé ravie de le voir dans une si bonne forme quand il avait paré son premier coup, mais les réponses à ses attaques fusaient sans relâche et elle n'avait pas trouvé une seule faille dans la défense de Loki. Elle commençait à fatiguer.

Le sorcier stoppa la course de la lame qui fonçait vers lui. Au son du fer qui tonnait et grinçait, il repoussa l'arme et frappa la base de l'épaule de Sif. Elle grimaça, mais tint bon. Son épée cependant fut propulsée quelques mètres plus loin quand Loki prit sa main pour cible. Le coup suivant, elle se retrouvait par terre. Loki, qui l'enjambait, la menaçait de sa lance.

– Tu es particulièrement en forme ce matin, fit-elle remarquer quand il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

– Fatiguerais-tu ? demanda-t-il, avec un sourire en coin.

– Jamais.

Elle se jeta sur son épée et fonça de nouveau sur Loki qui s'élança avec une fougue qu'il ne s'était que rarement connue dans ces combats.

Derrière eux, une voix autoritaire les interrompit :

– Loki, change de partenaire. Je voudrais que tu te mettes avec Thor.

Loki fit volte-face et lança un regard noir à son maître d'armes.

Il n'avait plus adressé la parole à Thor depuis l'incident. Son frère avait pourtant essayé.

La nuit suivant leur dispute, Loki avait entendu des pas s'approcher de sa chambre et s'y arrêter. Personne n'avait frappé, personne n'était entré et quelques minutes plus tard des bruits de pas s'étaient éloignés. Cela aurait parfaitement pu être n'importe qui, mais il était prêt à parier que son frère venait s'excuser, comme à chaque fois qu'il était allé trop loin.

Tous les efforts que Thor mettaient en œuvre pour que Loki lui adresse plus de trois mots restaient vains. Durant les dîners, il répondait à peine à ses questions et changeait toujours de sujet pour s'adresser à sa mère. Quand il se croisait, il prétextait une affaire urgente à régler, un rendez-vous ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Les entraînements ne posaient pas vraiment problème puisque Sif était sa partenaire exclusive.

Deux jours après l'incident, Thor s'était de nouveau présenté à sa porte la nuit. Cette fois-ci il avait frappé et Loki s'était tu. Son frère n'était pourtant pas dupe et s'était adressé à lui derrière la porte. « Ouvre-moi, Loki. Je ne __veux__ pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je ne __veux__ pas m'excuser derrière cette porte. Il faut que je te vois. »

Ses supplications avaient duré presque une heure durant laquelle Thor lui avait conté tout un tas de souvenirs et rappelé leurs disputes.

Loki n'avait pas cédé à ses ordres et à ses caprices. Il n'avait pas dit un mot et quand Thor s'était lassé, il s'était endormi.

Il était revenu toutes les nuits et une semaine s'était maintenant écoulée depuis la colère de Thor. Si son frère pouvait se montrer buté, Loki lui ne connaissait que la rancune.

Il tourna le dos à son maître d'armes, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de faire ce qu'il lui demandait.

– Je préfère continuer l'entraînement avec Sif, expliqua-t-il.

Mais quand il se mit en position, la lance pointée vers la guerrière qui tenait une épée hésitante, la voix qui l'interpella se fit plus forte et plus dure.

– Loki, c'est un ordre. Fais équipe avec Thor.

Le prince soupira et se détourna de sa partenaire qui lui lança un regard désolé qui voulait sans doute lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Il s'avança dans la cour sous le regard de tous les autres guerriers et se positionna devant Thor qui esquissa un semblant de sourire.

– Prêt ? demanda son frère.

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à une attaque aérienne de Loki qui avait plongé vers lui, sa lance prête à l'attaque.

Les coups fusaient tandis que l'un et l'autre des deux frères avançaient, puis reculaient. Loki s'acharnait, balançait son arme d'un côté, puis de l'autre et tournoyait autour de Thor, le harcelant presque. Sa force ne faisait pas le poids face à celle de son frère. Il n'avait d'autres moyens que de le déstabiliser, trouver la faille dans sa défense et la percer, ou d'utiliser la ruse.

L'occasion se présenta presque comme un miracle. Thor baissait sa garde, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais. Loki en profita pour frapper de plein fouet le torse de son frère avec la hampe de sa lance. Le choc fit tomber Thor à la renverse, vaincu.

Quand Loki s'avança, il remarqua que tous les fixaient, la bouche grande ouverte. C'était la première fois que son frère tombait face à lui durant un entraînement.

Thor se redressa sans grande difficulté et offrit un grand sourire à Loki.

– C'était bien joué, fit-il remarquer en récupérant son arme.

Il lâcha un drôle de rire et se remit en position.

Quelque chose clochait. Il ne se laissait jamais avoir si rapidement. Il ne faisait pas d'erreur aussi bête. Loki lui-même n'en faisait pas.

Une idée traversa son esprit et il écarquilla les yeux avant de rougir. L'absurdité de sa pensée lui apparut malheureusement comme la seule explication.

Il lâcha sa lance qui s'enfonça dans le sable.

– Tu as fait exprès, protesta Loki.

L'humiliation lui avait coupé les mots. Il ne trouva rien d'autre à dire, rien d'autre à faire, les membres tremblants de colère, que de pointer un doigt accusateur vers lui.

Le silence coupable de son frère le poussa à quitter précipitamment la cour. Le maître d'armes protesta, mais Loki n'en fit rien. Il se mit à courir quand Thor le poursuivit.

La porte de la chambre de Loki claqua derrière lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, il put entendre tambouriner à celle-ci. La voix de son frère lui parvint du couloir.

– Loki, laisse-moi entrer.

– Va-t-en ! hurla-t-il en faisant les cent pas. Il avait laissé tomber son beau masque impassible et sa colère avait pris le dessus.

Il s'en voulait de se laisser aller de la sorte. Ce n'était pas lui le colérique des deux frères. Il était censé être le plus calme et le plus réfléchi, celui gardait son sang-froid en toute situation.

Mais Thor avait le don de le mettre dans tous ses états.

Loki inspira profondément et se ressaisit.

– Je ne veux pas te voir.

Sa voix trembla sur quelques syllabes.

– Repars, je ne t'ouvrirai pas.

Les derniers mots moururent au bord de ses lèvres, comme si les prononcer lui aurait arraché la langue.

Il ne put protester une troisième fois. La porte s'entrebâilla légèrement, juste assez pour laisser entrer la large carrure de son frère qui lui avait désobéi.

Loki se jeta sur lui sans réfléchir, jurant dans toutes les langues qu'il lui était possible – et il y en avait un certain nombre.

– Tu n'es qu'un stupide bouc sans cervelle, bon qu'à taper du poing sur la table et te pavaner devant tout Asgard ! Et dire que c'est toi l'aîné, l'aîné qui a tous les privilèges !

Il percuta Thor si fort qu'ils tombèrent tous les deux à terre. Loki envoya aux enfers toute sa retenue. Il balança son poing dans la figure de Thor, attrapa sa chevelure, planta ses dents dans sa clavicule. Ses pieds et ses genoux frappaient là où ils pouvaient. Il étouffa un gémissement quand Thor le frappa.

En deux ou trois mouvements il se retrouva sous lui, incapable de bouger, une main enserrant sa gorge, les siennes enfermées dans une poigne de fer.

– Lâche-moi ! hurla-t-il. Tu m'étrangles !

– Si je ne te retiens pas, tu vas encore me mordre, protesta Thor.

Loki lui lança un regard noir et lâcha un grognement qu'on aurait plus facilement associé à un animal qu'à un homme.

– Tu n'es qu'un immonde arrogant petit prince qui ne sera jamais bon à rien ! Tu crois ressembler à Odin, mais tu n'es rien, tu n'es rien du tout ! Je te déteste Thor Odinson !

La stupeur les frappa tous les deux. Loki cessa de se débattre et, comme émergeant d'un rêve, ouvrit grands les yeux. Thor relâcha son emprise sur lui et s'assit à ses côtés.

Ils restèrent silencieux l'un à côté de l'autre sans bouger, plus occupés à fixer le sol qu'à se parler.

Ils inspirèrent en même temps. Loki laissa Thor prendre la parole.

– Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que j'ai dit sur toi. Je ne le pensais pas, je te le promets. Je voulais juste ...

Thor détourna le regard et serra ses bras contre sa poitrine comme pour se réconforter. Il se décida finalement à affronter le regard de Loki.

– Je voulais simplement te clouer le bec. J'étais tellement énervé que tu ne me soutiennes pas. Je savais que tout ce que je te dirais te ferait du mal. Je regrette tout ce que j'ai dit.

Thor avait utilisé cette voix calme et rassurante qu'il lui était arrivé de prendre dans leur enfance quand le soir avant de s'endormir il contait les histoires de leurs ancêtres. Mais elle appartenait à un passé qui n'était plus.

Loki soupira :

– Tu m'as blessé et tu m'as humilié.

– Je ne t'ai pas ...

– Tu m'as laissé gagner, coupa Loki.

Il capta le léger mouvement des iris de son frère dans leurs orbites. Thor n'avait fuit qu'une seconde, mais cela avait suffit.

– Tu es un piètre menteur, rappela-t-il.

Thor ricana et une once de sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

– Ce n'est pas moi le menteur, __Silvertongue__ _,_ répliqua Thor sur un ton qui se voulait taquin.

Loki pinça ses lèvres. Il rougit et grinça des dents :

– Je déteste ce surnom qu'ils me donnent tous pour se moquer.

– Il te va bien, pourtant.

Loki lui lança un regard mauvais.

– Loki, je ne voulais pas te blesser à ce point et tout à l'heure, j'ai cru bien faire. J'ai cru que tu te sentirais fière et que tu me narguerais, que tu serais dans de meilleure disposition pour me parler. Mais c'était stupide. Je n'aurais pas dû, s'excusa Thor à nouveau.

Thor baissa la tête et ils restèrent un moment assis l'un à côté de l'autre en silence.

Dans leur enfance, les excuses qu'ils se faisaient été forcées par leur mère. Ils ne les pensaient pas et continuer à se faire la tête jusqu'à ce que ça leur passe et qu'ils en oublient presque pourquoi ils s'étaient battus. Avec les années, les excuses leur venaient plus facilement, ils les pensaient, mais la réconciliation devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Au fond de lui, Loki aurait vraiment souhaité accepter les excuses de son frère, mais son cœur ne s'en sentait jamais plus léger. Le mal était fait et il n'y avait rien que Thor puisse faire pour qu'il arrête de le ronger.

 ** **...****

La table trembla sous les coups rythmés des coupes contre la table. Un chant cacophonique de voix désaccordées par le vin et l'euphorie les accompagna. Sif lui sourit derrière sa main, camouflant mal son hilarité.

– Tous les mois c'est pareil, commença Loki en lui retournant son sourire.

– Tous les mois il fait l'intéressant, poursuivit-elle.

– Et danse debout sur sa chaise.

Ils jetèrent ensemble un regard à Torstein qui comme à chaque banquet se laissait promptement aller aux joies de l'ivresse.

Une étincelle éclata dans leurs regards qui se mêlèrent et s'en fut assez pour mettre le feu au poudre.

– Regarde, murmura Loki en pointant du bout de son index leur camarade qui gesticulait à pas plus de dix mètres d'eux.

Un jet éclata des doigts que Loki cachait discrètement sous la table. Quelques secondes plus tard un craquement résonna, suivit de la chute de Torstein. Le jeune guerrier tomba en arrière, son verre s'envola et se retourna sur lui. Il se retrouva les quatre fers à l'air, couvert de cervoise et de honte. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, aussi vite que les rires gras envahirent la salle. Sif pouffa à côté de Loki qui se retenait de ne rien laisser paraître. Rien qu'un sourire en coin, marque de ses petits tours, naquit aux bords de ses lèvres.

– Il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour, commenta Loki de sa voix la plus neutre possible.

– Il ne l'a pas volé, approuva Sif.

Elle replaça les petites tresses qui s'échappaient de derrière ses oreilles et prit dans ses doigts malhabiles la choppe pour en boire une longue gorgée.

Sa maladresse fit rire Loki. C'était les seuls moments où elle laissait tomber son épais bouclier.

Il se rapprocha un peu d'elle, histoire de savourer un peu de cet instant avec son amie.

– Bien sûr, tu n'y es pour rien.

Il se retourna brusquement et son sourire se fana aussitôt. Il s'écarta de Sif, comme un enfant pris sur le fait accompli.

Thor s'était posté derrière eux et les avait surpris.

C'était à peine s'ils l'avaient vu de toute la soirée. Loki lui en aurait sans doute voulu si Sif n'avait pas décidé de lui tenir compagnie.

– Ne le blâma pas ! protesta Sif. C'était drôle et je suis certaine que toi aussi tu as ri.

– J'ai ri, confirma Thor en offrant à Loki un de ses légendaires sourires.

L'instant d'après, Thor montait sur la table et beuglait dans la salle, clamant l'attention de tous. Il prévoyait toujours un discours sur les joies de la guerre et les prouesses de son peuple. Il illustrait chacun de ses propos d'un conte dont tous les esprits embués par l'alcool raffolaient. Il brandissait son poing et fendait l'air de son épée pour mimer une ou deux batailles. Quelques-uns de ses amis se prenaient toujours au jeu et devenaient dieux, géants ou monstres.

Thor endossait toujours le rôle d'Odin et Loki ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer. Des paroles qu'il avait entendu des dizaines de fois s'échapper des lèvres d'Odin coulaient d'entre celles son frère. Son front s'affaissait, ses yeux vieillissaient, ses joues se gonflaient et sa voix prenait un octave. Loki se plongeait dans son regard comme dans les ténèbres dans lesquels il s'était toujours réfugiées et quand il touchait du bout des doigts ce qu'il était venu y chercher, il tressaillait. Il voyait Odin dans son regard et tout ce que Thor pourrait devenir. Parfois, il traversait cette couche pour faire face à Thor qui caché derrière l'image de son père rêvait lui aussi du trône et de la couronne, quoiqu'il ait jamais pu en dire.

Asgard le suivrait, quoiqu'il fasse.

Ça l'effrayait plus que tout. Son frère n'avait qu'à être pour attirer les foules, ce que Loki n'avait jamais pu faire. Tout avait toujours été dans les apparences et les faux-semblants, dans les belles paroles enrobées de nectar et les mensonges déguisés en vérité. Les regards qui s'étaient penchés sur lui dès son plus jeune âge lui avait fait comprendre que jamais il n'aurait droit au même amour que Thor recevait de leurs pareils. L'injustice l'avait frappé en plein cœur et le pourrissait de l'intérieur. Il rêvait plus grand que Thor, mais personne ne voulait de lui comme roi. Peu importe qu'il soit bon, il n'était pas Thor.

Il trembla sur sa chaise et un voile masqua ses expressions. Il ne devait ni entrouvrir les lèvres, ni se mettre à pleurer.

Il se tétanisa complètement quand Thor reprenait ses habituels palabres sur les géants du froid et les monstres qu'ils étaient, le malheur qu'ils avaient répandu et le sort qu'il leur réservait.

Ces êtres déchus de Jotunheim n'étaient pas les seuls à s'attirer les foudres mortelles du jeune dieu. Malheureusement, Loki n'avait jamais cessé d'entendre Thor lui répéter comme il rêvait de faire comprendre à tous ceux qui défiaient Odin et Asgard qu'ils étaient supérieurs et que personne, non personne, n'avait le droit de s'en prendre à eux. Thor voulait des guerres et entraînerait sans doute la destruction de tout ce qu'Odin s'était efforcé de construire durant son règne.

Sif lui lança un regard que Loki devina inquiet à l'angle que prenait les sourcils noirs qui marquaient chacune de ses expressions.

– Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle.

Sa voix ne trahit aucun sentiment. Ce qu'elle exprimait reflétait ce qu'elle ressentait.

– C'est juste ... commença-t-il.

– Thor, je sais, le coupa la jeune guerrière qui riva ses yeux sur Thor. Tu as toujours la même réaction. Je sais que ça t'inquiète, mais tu dois lui faire confiance.

– Il m'effraie parfois.

– Il est jeune, il saura un jour.

Loki eut besoin de réprimer l'envie de la remercier et préféra un sobre hochement de tête. Ses efforts pour le convaincre ne prenait pas, mais au moins, elle avait pris la peine d'essayer.

Thor continua durant des minutes qui devinrent des heures et tous restaient pendus à ses lèvres.

Plus Thor irradiait par ses paroles et le courage qu'il dégageait, plus Loki s'enfonçait dans son siège. Se tapisser dans l'ombre et fuir ne lui semblèrent pas si lâches et si Sif n'était pas restée assise à côté de lui, il aurait sûrement quitté la pièce depuis longtemps.

Sa peur le prit au ventre et lui rappela du choix qu'il devrait faire dans quelques jours. Odin lui avait confié une mission, mais Loki ne pouvait se résigner à docilement exécuter ce qu'on attendait de lui – l'avait-il seulement déjà fait ? – et finirait sans doute par prendre contourner les instructions. Sa décision se retournerait peut-être contre lui et le sorcier attirerait la colère de tous, mais il se connaissait suffisamment bien que ce n'était pas suffisant pour le faire reculer lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête.

 ** **...****

Loki se tint immobile, droit comme une pique, devant le marteau. Il avait mûrement cogité, un peu trop même à son avis, aux mots qu'il prononcerait et aux ballets que ses doigts exécuteraient. Il n'avait pas trente-mille solutions, mais son cœur balançait toujours entre la foi et la raison. D'un côté il sauvait sa peau, honorait son père et tout ce qui s'en suivait et de l'autre il avait plus intérêt à sauver les royaumes d'une bourde cosmique, un truc fou, juste au cas où Thor perdrait les pédales ou que sa tête enflerait comme un ballon – si ce n'était déjà fait.

Il tapa rageusement du pied, encore bien incapable de se décider, et se jeta à terre, les jambes croisées, sa tête posée sur ses genoux. Plus il fixait l'arme, moins c'était clair dans son esprit.

Cet engin l'obsédait plus que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il avait déjà balayé toute éventualité qu'un jour son père décide de lui en faire cadeau. Mjölnir serait la précieuse arme de Thor, celle qui décuplerait ses pouvoirs et lui permettrait de mener à bien ses rêves de sang et de mort. Les risques, Odin ne les mesurait pas. Comment le pouvait-il, lui qui voyait en Thor son parfait successeur, le seul et l'unique ?

Loki avait lu quelques pages poussiéreuses dans ses manuscrits poussiéreux perchés sur des étagères plus poussiéreuses encore. Il dénichait parfois des manuscrits étranges et emprunts d'une sorte de mysticisme antique quand il fouillait entre les vieilles recettes de grand-mère qui nous expliquaient comment s'occuper de ses pommiers et les plus que fascinantes cinquante-et-unes techniques de recoudre ses braies. Il arrivait, lorsqu'il fouinait dans les vieilles bibliothèques d'Asgard régulièrement approvisionnées des quatre coins des mondes, que Thor l'accompagne. Celui-ci se tenait au bas de l'échelle qu'il faisait rouler sur le parquet. Il baillait quelques fois et quand l'ennui le prenait au point le plus mortel, Loki le surprenait à feuilleter des manuscrits et ses yeux à briller d'intérêt. Lorsqu'il avait terminé, il s'installait à une table où consulter les livres sélectionnés. Il s'assurait toujours de ne pas attirer l'attention de son frère sur ce qu'il lisait car il lui était arrivé de tomber sur des histoires sombres, emplies de magies encore plus noires. Il prenait en notes les plus précieuses informations qu'il pouvait recueillir, d'autres restaient gravées dans sa mémoire. Il y avait des centaines de sorts qu'il n'avait pas oubliés. L'un d'entre eux brûlait au bord de ses lèvres.

Les propriétés de ce sort lui attireraient peut-être le regard déçu d'Odin qui le blâmerait de lui avoir désobéi.

Mais quand Loki regarda autour de lui, il ne vit nul part l'œil de son père qui lui donnait des ordres. Il était seul avec Mjölnir et sa tâche qui n'attendait plus que sa décision.

Loki se releva et ferma les yeux. Un nuage opaque l'entoura et ses doigts se mirent à crépiter.

 ** **...****

Les cris envahirent le hall d'une clameur infinie. Les sujets d'Odin s'étaient regroupés à l'intérieur du palais et ceux qui n'avaient pu s'y faufiler envahissaient les cours et les jardins, grimpaient aux arbres et se hissaient sur les remparts pour tenter d'apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un instant la cérémonie qui se déroulait dans la grande salle du trône où Odin siégeait, plus altier que jamais. Tout Asgard avait attendu cette date avec impatience. Thor n'avait cessé de gesticuler toute la matinée. Loki avait dû lui administrer une tape derrière la tête pour qu'il se calme et le laisse terminer de tresser ses cheveux. Le prince aîné avait protesté quand on avait fait venir de serviteurs pour le préparer. Seuls Loki et Frigga étaient autorisés à l'approcher. La magicienne avait aidé son fils à se draper de ses plus beaux atours. Tout de rouge et d'or vêtu, Thor avait ensuite laissé son petit frère s'occuper de sa chevelure. Il ne cessait de parler à tort et à travers sans jamais vraiment vouloir exprimer quoi que ce soit. Cela fit rire Loki au début, puis finit par l'inquiéter. La nervosité de Thor le contamina plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Pour lui aussi c'était un grand jour : on dévoilerait Mjölnir et ses pouvoirs et Thor devrait le soulever.

Loki ne pouvait s'être trompé. La moindre erreur et c'en serait fini de lui et de la confiance que son père lui avait accordée.

Il s'habilla lui-même de beaux vêtements et de parures que sa mère lui avait offerte. Thor insista pour accrocher à son cou un lourd collier d'argent.

Prêts, ils s'étaient avancés dans la salle du trône de laquelle Odin les avait annoncés. Ils s'étaient placés sur les marches et le peuple les avaient acclamés. Puis était venu le temps du discours d'Odin. Mjölnir avait été annoncé, le cadeau que l'on faisait à Thor et à ses dons. Tout à la fin, le Père de tout chose avait précisé la tâche que Loki avait effectuée, pour lui laisser la parole.

Loki s'était avancé sous le regard encourageant de son frère. La foule l'avait fixé, mais il avait su garder son calme. Au milieu d'yeux voraces il avait rencontré ceux de Sif qui lui souriait. Les amis de son frère étaient là eux aussi, plus heureux que jamais.

Le moment était venu pour Loki de présenter l'arme la plus puissante d'Asgard, celle qui était destinée à être portée par la main de son frère, celle qui accompagnerait le plus beau des fils des dieux.

Sur un socle de pierre, traîné par une dizaine de gardes, brillait le marteau et ses dessins folkloriques. Son manche tendu vers le ciel n'attendait plus que la main de Thor pour le soulever.

Loki avait abandonné Mjölnir à son destin.

Il retint son souffle quand Thor s'approcha de l'arme.

Le sort qu'il avait jeté ne confierait pas la propriété de Mjölnir aux mains de son frère. L'arme ne reconnaîtrait pas cette seule empreinte. Le sort était plus complexe, plus recherché – plus sûr.

La formule était toute simple. Quand Thor effleurerait le marteau, une inscription s'y graverait et peut-être, si Mjölnir en décidait ainsi, il pourrait lever l'arme.

Loki avait faussé quelque peu le jugement qui aurait pu être donné à Mjölnir, du moins il l'avait orienté et le résultat serait sans doute à des années lumières de ce qu'Odin avait exigé. Thor ne serait le seul à pouvoir soulever le marteau et Thor ne pourrait toujours le faire. Seul ce que Mjölnir jugerait comme digne de Thor et de ses pouvoirs pourrait s'emparer de lui.

Un flash de lumière les aveugla tous quand Thor entoura le manche de Mjölnir de ses doigts pour la première fois. Loki vit entre les rayons son frère se protéger les yeux et lentement, très lentement brandir l'arme qu'il découvrait. Quand dans les airs l'arme fut levée, une armure le recouvrit et un violent éclair traversa la salle. Les cris de surprise et de peur surplombèrent le tonnerre qui se fracassa contre Mjölnir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'inscription venait d'être gravée : _Quiconque en est digne aura le pouvoir de Thor_ (5).

Loki croisa le regard brillant de Thor. Derrière la foudre et les éclairs se cachaient une pointe de fascination.

La mine d'Odin, elle, était plus sombre et Loki pria déjà de pouvoir affronter la tempête qui s'annonçait.

 **...**

Le bois craqua sous le poids de Thor qui traversait le pont pour rejoindre la rive sur laquelle Loki se tenait. Les yeux rivés vers la rivière, il se retourna lorsqu'il l'entendit.

Odin venait de le quitter. L'entretien s'était calmement déroulé et avait balayé les inquiétudes. Loki n'avait pas vraiment désobéi à son père, pas plus qu'il ne lui avait réellement obéi, mais le résultat eut le mérite de l'étonner.

Odin émit cependant des doutes. Plus que dans les mots qu'il utilisa, Loki le comprit à ses regards et ses intentions.

 _Il a lu en moi comme dans un livre ouvert_ , pensa-t-il.

Il y avait de l'envie dans cet acte. Le sort permettait à quiconque possède les qualités pour endosser la destinée de Thor de s'approprier du marteau. La justice, la bonté, la sagesse, le courage, l'altruisme, la modestie, tout ce que Thor devait s'efforcer d'être et de devenir. Il n'avait jamais voulu offrir Mjölnir à son frère, avait même espéré l'espace d'un instant que ses épaules puissent soutenir le poids de ces responsabilités.

Il n'avait pas eu la force de tenir le marteau. Il avait déjà la réponse.

Thor se rapprocha et Loki s'éloigna. Il ne croisa pas son regard et le laissa dans l'expectation d'une réaction.

Il aurait pourtant du s'excuser. Il venait, de son jugement biaisé et partiellement infondé, de priver son frère de l'arme qui lui était destinée. À sa place, il lui en aurait voulu.

Thor ne prononça pas un mot. Il se contenta de prendre en main Mjölnir et de le tendre devant lui. Il l'observa sous tous les angles, comme on scrute une énigme, puis se tourna vers Loki.

– J'ai sacrément été blessé par les dieux. Je n'imaginais pas tenir un jour une merveille pareille, à la fois léger et puissant. Il a été fait pour moi.

Le marteau glissa des doigts lâches de Thor et s'écrasa dans l'herbe dans un grondement sourd.

– Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui reproches.

Loki soupira, lui qui avait attendu toute la journée que des éclairs le foudroient.

Thor se rendait probablement pas compte de tout ce que le sort impliquait. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que le dieu de la foudre, dont les qualités de guerrier n'étaient certes pas à revendre, pêcherait par l'intellect.

– Comprends-tu ce que cela implique ? demanda Loki, presque trop vite.

– Mjölnir ne peut être tenu que par une personne qui est digne de lui. Me prendrais-tu pour un idiot Loki ?

La réponse affirmative faillit déborder sur ses lèvres, mais il se retint, d'une morsure sur sa langue, au dernier moment.

– Non, murmura-t-il tout bas.

– Je ne sais ce qui t'a poussé à faire ce que tu as fait, mais je sais que tu l'as fait pour une bonne raison.

 _ _La jalousie.__

Une nature plus vile de sa personnalité, venant du fond de ses entrailles, s'était révélée à lui. Il avait limité le destin de son frère et battit un obstacle qui lui serait peut-être infranchissable un jour et il avait trahi Thor. Pire encore, il n'était pas parvenu à contenir ce que le marteau avait libéré en lui. L'envie et la colère mêlées l'avaient fait perdre le contrôle de lui-même sans qu'il puisse retrouver la raison.

Il préféra le silence. Il ne s'était jamais autant effrayé.

– Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

– Pourquoi donc t'en voudrais-je ? Je brandis Mjölnir, plus puissant que jamais.

C'était vrai. Le sort, malgré les espoirs – enfouis, si bien enfouis au fond de lui – que nourrissaient Loki, n'avait pas empêché Thor de levé le marteau. Alors, il s'était mépris sur sa nature. Mjölnir, lui, ne pouvait se méprendre.

Il se força à regarder son frère dans les yeux. Ceux-ci brillaient, fiers et comblés. Loki n'osa croiser les siens dans le reflet de l'eau, mais il aurait parier ne pouvoir y trouver que de la honte et de l'envie.

Il se détendit pourtant, dans le calme de l'après-midi aux côtés de son frère. Il put oublier un instant ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il serait amené à accomplir. Il était au moins parvenu à les lier, son frère et lui, à jamais.

 **...**

Les célébrations terminées, Loki regagna sa chambre. Il avait raccompagné son frère jusqu'à la sienne, éméché, qui ne cessait de lui rabattre les oreilles avec ses histoires de combats, avant de pouvoir retrouver la sienne. La soirée l'avait épuisé et il ne rêvait que de sommeil.

 _De sommeil et de marteau._

Il cacha Járngreipr, qui le défiait sur son lit, de son regard et le rangea.

Il se laissa tomber.

Il aurait au moins le sommeil – pour le moment.

* * *

Quelques notes pour préciser des éléments que vous pourriez ne pas connaître/comprendre :

(1) Lance d'Odin, dans la mythologie nordique, qui ne peut rater sa cible Conçue par Brokk et Eitri en même temps que Skidbladnir et une chevelure à la requête de Loki après que celui-ci ait coupé les cheveux dorés de Sif.

(2) Le marteau est forgé par les mêmes Brokk et Eitri après un ultime défi de Loki – qui faillit lui coûter sa tête. Dans les comics, il existe plusieurs versions de cette histoire. Celle de la mythologie nordique est souvent reprise, mais j'ai préféré opté pour une version alternative, présente dans Thor ( 1998 ) #80, également utilisée dans les films et à mon sens un peu plus poétique.

(3) Dans la mythologie nordique, gants de fer avec lesquels Thor peut manipuler le marteau. En réalité, Thor ne peut manipuler le marteau qu'avec ces gants et une ceinture qui décuple sa force, Megingjord.

(4) Thor fait référence à la construction de la forteresse d'Asgard et qui aboutit à l'enfantement de Sleipnir, le cheval à huit pattes offert à Odin, par Loki.

(5) La phrase originale, dans les comics et les films est « Quiconque, s'il en est digne, aura le pouvoir de Thor ». Pour qu'il soit neutre, j'ai préféré la modifier un peu. D'ailleurs, si je ne me trompe pas, depuis que Thor est incarnée par une femme dans les comics récents la phrase a été modifiée. Histoire de dire qu'il n'y a pas que les hommes qui peuvent soulever Mjölnir.


End file.
